In His Eyes
by starzeyez88
Summary: Hermione excepts a date from Draco Malfoy just to spite Ron. But ends up digging herself a hole she may not be able to get back out of. a story told in 9 parts rated PG-13 for a later chapter a dracohermioneron love triangle with a little bit of harryginn
1. I Sit and Watch The Rain

_**A/N – **_

_**A/N – hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fic so please R/R. unfortunately, I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to the mind that is J.K. Rowling and the lyrics before the chapter are from a song called 'In His Eyes' from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. Enjoy!**_

_**UPDATE: yay! I finally figured out this format thing, hopefully the fic will be easier to understand now. J**_

CHAPTER ONE

_"I sit and watch the rain_

_And see my tears run down the windowpane_

_I sit and watch the sky_

_And I can hear it breathe a sigh…"_

Most of the leaves had fallen to the ground in beautiful shades of orange and red on the vast Hogwarts grounds. It was a brisk, yet beautiful November evening during Harry, Ron, & Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Hermione stood in front of the long mirror inside her private head girl's quarters hidden in one of the castle's many towers.

"You look absolutely lovely dear," the mirror cooed. Hermione winced. Even after nearly seven years living in the wizarding world, she still had not grown accustomed to the idea of talking mirrors.

"Um, thank you," she replied awkwardly. Hermione smiled at the girl in front of her. The mirror was right; she did look lovely. She had grown to be quite the beauty, though she barely ever admitted it to herself. Today Hermione wore her best sweater – a turtleneck in a shade of deep maroon that had once belonged to her best friend Ron Weasley, but that he had long since grown out of, and seemed to fit her perfectly. Her long brown skirt fell just below her knees, to meet her favorite calf length boots. Hermione had long since learned that the only way to tame her bushy brown hair was to pull it back, and today she wore it in one long braid the fell just past her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and for the first time all day thought about what she was about to do, and more importantly, why she was about to do it. But although Hermione was without a doubt the cleverest witch at Hogwarts, she could not come up with a reasonably sane answer to her own question. It was all Ron's fault. Along with Harry, Ron was Hermione's very best friend, but sometimes he drove her completely mad. And when she was in one of her Ron-provoked frenzies, nothing could make her think straight

She couldn't even remember what that stupid fight was about anymore, all she knew is that it had drove her to do something that she would have never done in a thousand years had she been reasonably sane – except a date from Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked at the clock, 6:50. Draco would knock on her door any minute. Here goes nothing…

* * *

"Can you believe it!?!" Ron yelled inside his dorm, which he shared with Dean, Neville, Seamus, & his best friend Harry Potter. Luckily, Harry was the only one in at the moment; and that's a good thing, because Ron had the temper of a rabid hippogriff, and no one likes a rabid hippogriff, not even Hagrid was that crazy. But Harry Potter was, or at least he appeared to not mind so much. He lay on his bed, tossing a small practice snitch in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Actually, I can," Harry replied calmly.

"The nerve of her!" Ron continued, not paying attention to a word Harry said, "And I bet she did it just to spite me!"

"She probably did."

"Draco Malfoy…Damn it Harry can you believe the nerve!?!"

"I believe we've established that already Ron."

Ron, still not listening to anyone else but himself, gave out a loud humph, plopped onto his bed, and pulled the canopy closed. For a few lovely, gorgeous moments, Harry thought that it might be just possible that in his rage, Ron had completely passed out on his bed, for there wasn't a sound coming from behind the maroon curtains. But the second he allowed the thought to cross his mind the curtains ripped open, and Ron jumped to his feet once again.

"You know what Harry," Ron said with a look of satisfaction.

"What Ron," Harry sighed.

"This is all kind of funny," he declared, a broad smile creeping across his face. Then suddenly, he was completely encompassed in a sudden and huge case of the giggles so fierce that his ears were now turning a violent shade of purple, and he had to sit back down on his bed for lack of strength.

"That's it," Harry sighed as he caught the snitch one last time and sat up, "you've gone completely mad."

"You see," Ron continued in-between gasping for breath, "she's doing this to get me angry, but in reality the only one she is hurting is herself. She hates Malfoy just as much as us. Tomorrow she's going to come running back to my open arms, apologizing her cute little head off, and then all I have to do is beat the crap out of Malfoy and I'm the hero again. It's a win-win situation." Ron seemed completely smitten with himself at this moment, and he sat very proudly on his bed with a goofy, lopsided grin and purple ears. It was quite a sight…

"And what if she doesn't?" Harry said as he packed the snitch into his trunk and went for his coat on the rack by the door. Ron's smile was wiped straight from his face, and Harry couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Right then, I'm off to meet Lavender," he said as he slammed the dorm door.

"Wait," Ron called after him, "what do you mean what if she doesn't? Of course she will…" That was when he realized he was talking to himself and suddenly felt very stupid.

**

* * *

**

Why was she so nervous? It was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud, _Draco Malfoy_. There was absolutely nothing to be worried about right? Right. So then, why was Hermione so nervous?

--KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK—

Hermione nearly jumped three feet off her bed. 'Deep breaths Hermione, just take deep breaths.' Slowly, very apprehensively, she approached the door. She stopped in front of the mirror to take one last look over herself before gently turning the handle. But it was not Draco Malfoy waiting for her outside, instead it was none other then Luna Lovegood, the wackiest creature at Hogwarts. Though Hermione didn't exactly _like_ Luna, she learned to respect her after fifth year. Seeing as that not many people treated her with simple respect, Luna took this as a sign of friendship, and declared Hermione her best friend in front of the entire great hall one day at lunch. As embarrassing as the whole thing was, Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She could, however, easily see how it would be hard to respect a girl who wore vegetables for earrings.

Today was no different then any other, Luna did not even wait for a greeting before floating into Hermione's room and setting herself down on her bed, staring at nothing in particular and twirling a piece of her long hair with her index finger.

"Luna, I really don't mean to be rude, but I am kind of expecting company," Hermione said closing the door behind her, "so if you don't mind—"

"Hello Hermione," said Luna in her usual dreamy expression, "I've got some very interesting news for you today."

"Oh well that's nice," said Hermione, trying her best to be polite, "But I really don't have time—"

"Harry tells me you've excepted a date with Draco Malfoy tonight," Luna continued, "yummy fellow that one is, though he's not the nicest chap in the world…"

Hermione sighed, there was no use in trying to hurry Luna out, she might as well just listen to what she had to say and get it over with. "So what is it you have to tell me?" she asked, gently sitting down at her desk and folding her hands in her lap as if she was listening intently.

"Oh yes," Luna said, looking very proud indeed, "I just wanted you to know, that I don't think you should go out with Draco."

Hermione was taken aback. Could this be? Was Luna giving her _real _advice? There must be something else… "Why not?" She asked, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Because you," she said, pointing her finger accusingly straight at Hermione as if she had done something terrible, "are in love with Ronald Weasley. And I don't think it's very fair to either of them that you go on pretending like this."

The smile was torn from Hermione's face. Her? In love withRon? _Ron_ of all creatures…

"Luna, that's just silly," Hermione said standing up, "Now you really must go before Draco arrives. I'm afraid it would be terribly rude to have company over when he gets here."

Luna paused for a moment, and screwed up her face as if she was thinking very hard about something. Then she stood up, and walked to the door. "It would be _terribly_ rude wouldn't it?" she concluded as she reached for the doorknob, "thank you so much for having me over Hermione."

Hermione sighed in relief, "Any time Luna."

"There is one more thing," Luna said as she opened the door, then turned to face Hermione, who held her breath, "I thought you ought to know that it is a well known fact that the Malfoy's use flobberworm dung as face wash. They say it's what keeps their skin in such good color. I personally find that a _disgusting_ ritual and think the Malfoy's are rather pale if you must know. Take that into consideration before kissing Draco will you?"

Hermione fought hard to hold back a laugh. "Of course Luna, that you _so _much," she answered. Finally, Luna stepped out of the room, looking very proud of herself indeed, and closed the door behind her. Hermione slumped in her chair and looked at the time, 6:59. Draco still had one minute before he was late. And then it hit her, the awful, _awful_ thought. What if Draco should try to _kiss _her?

--KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK--

Too late…

**

* * *

**

Could this be possible? Was this really happening? Was Hermione gulp _enjoying_ herself? Her date with Draco was almost over now, and had gone unexpectedly well. He had arrived at her door exactly on time, looking good, no, stunning even. He was wearing a nice pair of kakis and a shirt that fit his chest perfectly... a little to perfectly, if it was up to Hermione... and what a nice chest it was... and then there was the jacket. That gorgeous, warm, and wonderful black leather jacket that Draco wore nearly every day.

They had started the date with a stroll through the gardens, wich by this time of year was mostly bare, and dying, yet there was something dreadfully beautiful about it. The two engaged in a real, intellectual conversation. 'Something I could _never_ do with Ron,' Hermione thought to herself. Just after the sun went down, Draco led Hermione to one of the many Hogwarts greenhouses. Inside, were rows of baby magical plants usually stood in the center of the room, there was now an elegant dining table set for two, with food that nearly made one drool looking at it. Behind the table, Draco had charmed a Spanish guitar – Hermione's favorite instrument, to play smooth tunes in midair. But the most wonderful thing about the transformed greenhouse, was that somehow, Draco had convinced a good number of fairies – the beautiful, sparkly kind – to sit amongst the plants lining the glass walls, making it seem as if the stars themselves had floated to earth for the occasion. It was truly a breathtaking site.

The two had been chatting merrily for quite a while when Hermione could take it no longer. She had to know.

"Draco," she said quietly, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course darling," he smiled. 'Darling.' Hermione liked the sound of that.

"Why... I mean...what..." she sighed, she wasn't really sure how to go about asking her question, "I must know. Why did you ask me out here tonight? I mean this is all beautiful but... but it's just not... you."

Draco put his hand up in a motion for her to say no more. It was understandable that she would be apprehensive about the whole situation. After all, up to this day the two had never, ever gotten along. Draco would be the first to admit that it was all pretty out of the blue.

"Hermione," Draco said very seriously, "I know we've had troubles in the past. And I admit that I've truly made an arse of myself these past years. But I really feel I'm a changed man." Here he took Hermione's hand in his and stoked it gently with his thumb. With nothing to light the room but candles, fairies, and the moon, Draco looked so handsome. Hermione had to force herself to listen and not get lost in those pale blue eyes of his. Which weren't anywhere near the vibrant blue of Ron's eyes, but beautiful just the same. 'Wait? Ron? No, not now. Back to earth Hermione, back to earth...'

"I really, really care for you Hermione. And I'd like to see where it... we... go from here." She was speechless. No one had ever said anything so beautiful to her in her life. But before she could come up with some words to put together, Draco, still holding on to her hand, had stood up, and led her to the enchanted guitar. And they danced. They danced for hours. No thoughts, no conversation. You can do that with dancing. You don't need to talk with your partner to communicate with him, dancing _is_ communicating. It was all so beautiful. Hermione didn't know how long they had moved in sync with each other, or how close they had gotten. All she knew was that at that moment, Draco's face seemed very, very close to her own. And before she could react, his eyes were burning into her, and his lips had caught hers.

**_a/n:_** **_please R/R!_**


	2. I Think of Him

**_A/N – hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fic so please R/R. unfortunately, I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to the mind that is J.K. Rowling and the lyrics before the chapter are from a song called 'In His Eyes' from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. Enjoy!_**

**_UPDATE: hey everyone! Thanks so much to all who have R/Red. I didn't realize how messed up the format was, so I went back and changed it just for you Fire Arrow! _**

CHAPTER 2

_"I think of him how we were_

_And when I think of him then I remember_

_Remember…"_

The dream had been dangerously real. It was a recap of all the things that had happened the night before, except for one thing… Ron. Ron had been in the dream in place of Draco. Hermione did not want to believe it, but as wonderful as last night was, she knew it was not real. Unfortunately, she also knew that any feelings she had for Ron were not exactly realistic either.

In the past few years Ron had become quite the school heartthrob. He had grown out his hair just enough to allow a few curls to form at it's end, giving him a forever shaggy appearance that looked incredibly scrumptious in the hat Hermione had given him for Christmas the year before. He had finally grown into that tall, lanky body of his, which was now still tall, but not so lanky. His shoulders had broadened, his arms grown muscular, and his face structure had become more prominent. But there was still something incredibly boyish about him. Maybe it was the way his ears still turned colors when he was angry or embarrassed. Maybe it was that goofy, lopsided grin of his that never failed to make Hermione laugh. Or maybe it was the fact that those deep, deep blue eyes had not changed since the day they had met almost seven years ago. Those beautiful eyes that Hermione wished she had the courage to let herself get lost in, that gave her gooseflesh every time they fell upon her.

Hermione wasn't the only one to notice Ron's changes, however. In fact, he and Harry were without a doubt the most sought after boys in school, and many girls envied Hermione for being their best friend. But it wasn't like that… it just wasn't. Now Harry and Ron had developed a 'flavor of the month' tactic in dating girls. Their current 'flavor' being Lavender Bloom and cringe Pansy Parkinson. Yes, Ron had stooped as low as to ask Pansy Parkinson – the unquestionable slut of the school – to be his _girlfriend_.

Draco wasn't that bad. In fact, he wasn't bad at all. He was incredibly good looking and seemed sincere enough. Hermione knew she would have to come to terms with Ron's non-existent feelings for her someday. And what day is better than today? Yes. She would see Draco again. Should he ask that is. Of course he would ask. Why wouldn't he? They had had a lovely date the night before. Besides, Hermione still had his jacket…

**

* * *

**

That damn jacket. That stupid, disgustingly expensive jacket. It wouldn't be so bad had it not been for the fact that Hermione wore it nearly every day. Almost as if to shove it in his face, every bloody day. It had been a month since that stupid fight. A month since Hermione had gone on the date with that git. She hadn't come running back to him like he had thought. Instead she had continued dating the bastard, and even agreed to be his _girlfriend_, and wear that jacket Every. Single. Day. It drove Ron completely mad.

In all honestly, Ron didn't even like Pansy. She was easy to put up with at first, at least she was good looking. But now she was just annoying. Ron would have broken it off weeks ago if it hadn't been for Hermione getting together with that stuck up prat. But Ron couldn't stand to just watch her with someone else like that and not be having a good time himself. Though the truth was, he wasn't having a good time at all. He was absolutely miserable. But he would never, ever let that show to Hermione. Or anyone for that matter, but especially not Hermione. This little game she was playing had gone way to far.

But then again, maybe it wasn't a game… at least not anymore. At first Ron was positive that she was doing it all to spite him. But now he wasn't so sure. Hermione seemed genuinely happy with Draco. And he seemed to be treating her well enough. Merlin knows he gave her a new present nearly every week. Now don't go jumping to conclusions. Ron was happy that Hermione was happy. He just wished she was happy for another reason. For Ron knew that Hermione could never have the feelings he had towards her. Even if she did, he would never be able to shower her with gifts or keep up with her like Malfoy or even Viktor for that matter. He'd known this for a long time. That's why he'd gone around with all those other girls these past few years. He couldn't bear the thought of Hermione knowing how he felt. He never, ever wanted her to feel sorry for him, or any kind of regret at all. He cared about her far to much for that. No. He could not, he would not tell Hermione how he felt. Even if it was the death of him. Which at this rate, Ron wasn't completely sure it wouldn't be.

**

* * *

**

It was snowing heavily outside on the last day before midterm exams began. Every student at Hogwarts was completely stressed out over all the studying and homework. Everyone except for Hermione that is, who was always a step ahead of everyone else.

"They couldn't have planned a better weekend for this Hogsmeade visit," sighed Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione walked out of Herbology, "I don't think I've ever needed a butterbeer more."

"I hear you mate," Harry added. Harry was particularly stressed out, because on top of all the homework, Lavender had just dumped him two periods earlier. And not since Cho Chang had Harry Potter been dumped.

Draco came to meet Hermione right outside the great hall, as he did everyday.

"Hello love," he said, giving her a peck on the forehead. Ron cringed, while Harry, not exactly in his right mind, nearly burst out laughing. Seeing Malfoy acting in any way other than a cold, insensitive snob was still new to everyone.

"I was thinking we could make a date out of this Hogsmeade visit. I just found this wonderful little restaurant last month," Draco continued, "are you up for it?"

"Of course," Hermione beamed. She always seemed to beam around Draco. It made Ron sick.

"You to are invited to come to you know," Draco said, an almost embarrassed smiled creeping up on his face. He really had been going out of his way to make friends with Harry and Ron. "We can make a triple date if you'd like to bring Lavender and Pansy."

"Actually, Lavender and I just broke up," said Harry, eyes casted towards the ground.

"Well that's a shame. I can set you up with another girl if you'd like," Draco offered.

"Oh! I know just the girl," exclaimed Hermione.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Harry shrugged, "sure, I'll go."

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron hesitated for a moment. His eyes went from Draco, to Hermione, then back to Draco.

"I think Pansy and I are busy," he said smugly.

"No your not," Harry smiled mischievously, "I just heard her talking last period, she said-"

"We _don't_ want to go," Ron grunted before turning on his heel and striding away.

"What on earth has gotten into him?" Hermione exclaimed, "I'll be right back." And with that Hermione hurried down the hall after him.

"Hermione I don't think that's such a good idea-" Harry tried. But it was too late.

**

* * *

**

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione called. But Ron kept walking briskly until got to the giant doors that led out onto the front lawns of the castle, pushing them open violently.

"Ronald Weasley you stop and listen to me right now!" Hermione screamed. And to her surprise Ron stopped dead cold, in the middle of the snow and turned to face her.

She paused for a moment, suddenly coming to terms with how close they were, and almost, _almost_ let herself swim in those wonderful, now flaming eyes of his. 'No,' she told herself, 'Not here. Not now.' After blinking a few times Hermione regained her composure.

"Why are you acting like this?" she said, not sure if she should be shouting or whispering, "What has gotten into you?"

"What has-what has gotten into me?!" Ron stumbled, "What do you think! _He_ has gotten into me Hermione. Or have you forgotten? He's bloody Malfoy!"

"Watch your language," Hermione scolded. She sighed before she continued, talking softer now, "Look, I know we haven't exactly had a great history with Draco, but you must believe me when I say he's changed."

"Hermione, scum like Malfoy don't just _change_." Ron said, towering over her, "Can't you see there's something else going on here? A bird doesn't just wake up one day and decides it wants to be a fish!"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Ron, a _fish_ for Merlin's sake."

"Yes Hermione, a fish," Ron continued, ignoring the fact that he was making no sense whatsoever, "He's up to something, that bastard." It didn't take but a second before Ron felt the heated smack across his face.

"Ron you stop it right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what Hermione?" Ron challenged, "He's using you. That's all there is to it."

"You," Hermione said, tears welling up on her eyes, "are the biggest, most self-absorbed, idiot I have ever met Ronald Weasley. _That_ is all there is to it."

Suddenly, drops of tears were pouring down her cheeks, stinging her skin in the frigid cold, and Hermione didn't know how to do anything else but run. Run far in the other direction, straight into the arms of the only one she could ever trust – her best friend, Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

Harry hated to see her like this, huddled on the floor in the corner of her room, crying her eyes out. It was always hard to see Hermione like this. One would never expect someone who came off so strong to become as vulnerable as she was right now. And the worst part was, he didn't know a single thing to fix it. All he knew to do was to hug her tightly, and hand her the occasional tissue, until she had cried herself out. Harry didn't know what was said outside between them earlier, but all he could think was -'I'm going to kill Ron.'

**

* * *

**

Ron stood there, kicking the snow, until he had dug a hole all the way to the frozen ground. He hadn't bothered even to think to get his jacket on the way out here. Now he was numb from head to toe, and shivering like mad. But he didn't care. He deserved it.

He hated when this happened. Despite what she or Harry or anyone for that matter thought, he never enjoyed it when they argued. Especially when it was his fault. And it was his fault. He knew it was. But what he hated more than anything else, was to make Hermione cry. It was bad enough to even _see_ her cry, but to _make_ her cry was even worse. It made him want to go and dive straight into the frozen lake behind him.

'Hermione's right. I am an idiot.'

**

* * *

**

She was determined to get over him, and get over him fast. This was not going to be like one of their other arguments. Sure she had cried, but now it was all out. And she was _not_ going to let it get to her. No sir.

It did make her feel a teeny bit better to know that she could peek and see what he was up to at any minute. She patted her pocket gently as she thought of the wonder that was the Marauder's Map. She had borrowed it from Harry a few days ago to sneak into the library for some late night studying. He had never mentioned it after that, and with everything else going on the map just slipped to the back of her mind. That is until that evening as Hermione rummaged through her trunk to find something to wear and came upon the map folded neatly and tucked into a certain maroon sweater.

Now she walked contently with Harry down the road towards Hogsmeade where Draco and Harry's blind date were waiting.

"So you have to tell me who this mystery girl is Hermione," Harry begged, "The suspense is _killing_ me."

"Patience," Hermione giggled, "You'll find out soon enough. Stop worrying so much. Your perfect for each other."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a mean, mean little girl?" Harry smirked, "Clever, but downright _mean_."

"All the time," Hermione smiled.

"Oh and by the way, you haven't happened to still have the Marauder's Map do you?"

"Me? Of course not," said Hermione innocently.

Harry stopped for a second and looked her up and down. "It's in your pocket isn't it?"

"Merlin Harry you really freak me out sometimes you know that?" Hermione said pulling the Map out of her pocket.

"Let's have a look and see what kept Ron so busy shall we?" Harry said with that mischievous glint in his eyes. He unfolded the paper and scanned it over quickly before finding the name of his other best friend. "He is a busy one isn't he." He said casually after seeing the Map. But as soon as he said it, he regretted it. He watched the confusion enter Hermione's eyes. There was still time to save his arse with.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said coming behind Harry so she could get a good look at the map. "Let me see."

"Oh he's just in the library is all," Harry blurted quickly, "Nothing interesting here."

"Ron? in the library? Oh, this I _have _see," Hermione said, and before he had time to react snatched the Map out of his hand.

"Hermione wait-" but it was to late. It only took her one second to find Ron's name on the Marauder's Map, and only one more to register what it meant. Slowly, gently, she gave the map back to Harry.

"Tell Draco I'm not feeling very well," Hermione said with a sniff, and ran off up the road back to the castle.

**_a/n: please R/R!_**


	3. In His Eyes I Can See

_**A/N – thanks so much to everyone who R/Red! sorry it took sooo long to get this chapter up. But I was having a huge brain fart. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, I think it could be a lot better, but because I would like to finish this story one day, and seeing as I'm not even half way through (there'll be 9 chapters btw) I decided this will have to do. Oh and I'd like to thank my marvelous friend Devon for helping me out with the dialogue in the last segment. Enjoy and please R/R!**_

CHAPTER 3

"_In his eyes I can see_

_Where my heart longs to be_

_In his eyes I see a gentle glow_

_And that's were I'll be safe I know…"_

It was nearly noon when Hermione finally woke the next day, though you could barely tell because of the clouds covering the sun that promised a nasty storm later on. Her face was still sticky from dried tears and she was still dressed in her now wrinkled clothes from the night before. She sat up and looked herself over in the mirror that lay opposite her four poster bed. She looked terrible.

How in Merlin's name had this happened? How had she let herself get this upset? As she walked to her bathroom she recapped the events of the night before in her head. It had all started so pleasantly; walking in the chilly yet beautiful night down the long trail that lead to Hogsmeade with Harry. For a while Hermione had even managed to completely forget Ron and his stubborn ways.

And then Harry had asked for the map. That damn map that started this all. If Hermione would have just left the awful thing in her trunk where it belonged, none of this would have happened. Well, technically it would have happened, but Hermione would have been perfectly oblivious to it, and in this case that is what she would have preferred to be.

I suppose you are wondering what was on that map that could possibly make Hermione so upset. Well she was wondering close to the same thing, only more along the lines of _why_ it had made her so upset. Slowly, the memory of those fateful seconds came creeping back into her mind. In that moment when Hermione had grabbed the map from Harry's unwilling hands, she had found Ron's name almost immediately. To anyone else it might have gone unnoticed. It could have easily been mistaken as a tiny marauder malfunction. But she knew that the marauder's map was never wrong. When she saw that the single black dot had two names, she knew exactly what it meant. Hermione had never really thought about it before. Somewhere in that clever mind of hers there was the silly little thought that Ron would wait for her. But he hadn't. It was stupid to think that he would have in the first place, especially with all the girls he had been with in the past couple years. And Pansy Parkinson should have been a red flag to Hermione. Pansy never, ever left her men unsatisfied.

The sickening knot returned to her stomach as Hermione nearly drowned herself in the shower, almost hoping to wash the memory away. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that in the very back of her mind, stowed away in the most secret part of her heart, was a great, painful amount of love for the fiery red head with the deep blue eyes. And although she told herself that it was nearly every day, it was _not_ the same kind love she held for Harry or Ginny or anyone else.

Stepping out of the shower she looked herself over in the mirror once again. If she needed any more proof of that unrequited love, this was it. Feeling a rogue tear making its way down her cheek, Hermione heard the loud rumble emitted from her stomach that begged to be filled. She knew Harry and Draco were probably worried sick about her, so after getting dressed she mustered up all the pride she had left (which wasn't much mind you) and slowly made her way down to the great hall.

**

* * *

**

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room working avidly on a new play for the next Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. He had improved dramatically since his first year on the team, and was even appointed co-captain along with Ginny, who had become a chaser the last term. It was a little embarrassing to be sharing such a high position with his little sister, but Ron had to admit that Ginny was good, and though the smallest member of the team, she was without a doubt the most forceful. With a sigh he leaned back in his large armchair and stretched his arms. He looked around the common room. He had not seen Hermione all day. Ron had been preparing his apology speech in his head all morning, and was slightly disappointed that he had not been able to use it yet. He had meant to talk to Harry before going to bed the night before, but he hadn't come back to the dorm until late, and he was already dead asleep. The next morning when they woke up, Harry didn't say a word. He had only flashed him a look that seemed a mix of anger and sympathy and disappeared out the door.

Suddenly, Ron had the burning feeling on the back of his head that someone was watching him. He turned in his seat to see Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. She looked very tired and droopy, and Ron wondered if maybe she was sick. He sent a small smile her way, hoping to break the ice and begin reciting his apology that he had rehearsed so many times now. Hermione never turned down an apology. But today there was something eerily different about her. She showed no emotion as she stood there, and in another moment she was heading for the door. Ron suddenly felt a wave of panic overflow him. As if she was leaving him forever, and not just going to lunch.

"Hermione!" Ron called, then turned slightly pink when he realized the panic had come through in his voice and that the whole common room was now staring at him. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She was only inches away from the portrait hole. Slowly she turned her head to him, and gave Ron the saddest look he had ever seen. It was a look of utter and complete defeat and loss of hope. It made him want to… to cry. No words could have affected him like that one look from Hermione's once sparkling milk chocolate eyes. The sparkle was gone now, and without anything else she stepped over the threshold and into the hallway beyond.

It took all the willpower Ron had not to jump from his seat and run after her, but all eyes were on him now, and he didn't want to create more of a scene, so he quickly looked down and tried to return his attention to the parchment in front of him. But he could not. He slapped down his quill in frustration and ran his hands through his ginger hair.

"You look _awful_," said a dreamy a voice in front of him.

"Luna?" Ron said in surprise, "How'd you- I mean… wait- this is the Gryffindor common room."

"I was visiting with Ginny," said Luna as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I saw what happened."

Ron turned back to his parchment. "Did you?" he said, pretending to have no interest.

"I did," replied Luna, "I suppose you're wondering why Hermione is so upset with you."

"We got in a fight," said Ron simply, "listen Luna, I'm a little busy-"

"I know, but that's not it," Luna continued, "You see, Hermione had the marauder's map-"

"Wait a minute," said Ron irritably, "how do you know about the map?"

"I know a lot more than you think _Ronald_ so if you would be so kind to listen to me I'm trying to tell you something important."

Ron was taken aback, he had never seen Luna so… so… concentrated? Or something like it.

"What I was trying to say, is that last night, Hermione had the marauder's map. And she, well, she _saw_ you and Pansy."

"What?" Ron asked confused. He didn't know the marauder's map could see _so_ much.

"I mean that she saw that you and Pansy were…together."

"I know what you mean," snapped Ron, before quickly apologizing. Luna nodded and said no other word before floating out of the common room.

Ron couldn't find Hermione for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

Draco sat in a large black armchair located in one of the many spacious living rooms inside Malfoy Manor. He had flooed here earlier that morning as he did every few months on his father's order. Lucius liked to keep up with Draco's schooling as well as other matters… Draco had been waiting for his father for nearly four hours now. At first his mother had joined him and they had shared a delightful breakfast. But Narcissa Malfoy was never one to talk much or be largely entertaining so Draco had made no protest when she left him in the cold living room once more.

Finally, the giant dark wooden doors opened and Lucius Malfoy strode into the room. He made no move to hug or greet his son or show any love at all. Those kind of things didn't matter to the Malfoys. No, Lucius simply sat down in the armchair besides his son and started asking him questions.

Over the next few hours, Draco told his father about school and grades, friends and enemies, mudbloods and purebloods, anything and everything Lucius asked him about. And then there was the plan. The evil plan that Draco had been reluctant go along with ever since it was first brought up months ago. But he never dared go against the strong man sitting adjacent to him. Not even as a child did he dare disobey him. This particular order, however, had been the hardest thing Draco had ever had to do in his entire life. And on top of that, Draco was already picking up flaws in the scheme. Every day he wanted to be a part of it less and less, yet every day he continued only because of one driving force – love.

Draco had never felt true love in his entire life. Not for his father, not for his mother, and certainly not from either of them. He wasn't sure that he loved Hermione, though he told her so often that he did. But he was certain she loved him. Maybe not romantically, but every time Draco looked into her sparkling eyes he saw a warmness that he had never seen before. He had managed to form a bond with Hermione he never thought possible. As much as the bond drove him, it weakened him as well. Hermione Granger was the only reason the he was able to continue with the plan, and the sole reason he felt guilt over it every day. In the end, she would be hurt. It was inevitable. But he could not tell this to his father. No, he did not even dare. He put on the cold, heartless face he had grown so accustomed to that often he would forget it was not _really_ him.

"And the plan," Lucius said, searching Draco's eyes for any trace of a lie, "how is it going?"

"About the plan father," Draco said, so nervous he suddenly found that had forgotten how to breathe. He had practiced the line in his head so many times since he sat down in front of the cold fire, but now he could barely spit it out. "There are a few problems. I… I don't think it is working. And I think it's best to.. to abandon it."

"Really?" said Lucius, unperturbed, "and why's that."

Draco froze. He could not tell Lucius the real problem. Somehow he didn't think it would go over very well with the blonde man. He mumbled many bunched up words and hoped they made since. While Lucius waited patiently.

"Has someone caught on?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco replied, thankful for a decent excuse.

"Potter?"

"No, Potter is pretty oblivious to it all," said Draco honestly, then added, "the idiot. But Weasley, he may be on to me." Draco was very proud of himself for that last part. Even now he never had warmed up to Ron, or any of the Weasleys. And he looked at Hermione a little too often if it was up to him. No, he had no trouble putting the blame on a Weasley.

"Interesting," Lucius said placing his fingers together. "and Granger?"

Draco gulped audibly, then mentally slapped himself for it, "The stupid mudblood doesn't have a clue."

It was true, Hermione was oblivious.

**

* * *

**

Ravenclaw was hosting a huge party in their common room to celebrate the end of the term. Even though they were both Gryffindors, Harry and Ron had been invited by several eager young fifth year girls. Initially they had both passed on the offer – Ravenclaw parties were known to be boring. But now Ron was beginning to think that getting butt drunk would do him some good. Between dodging Pansy in the hallways, Quidditch practice, attempting to study for midterm exams, and trying to find Hermione, this had been one of the most stressful weekends of the term.

He didn't arrive at the party until well after midnight, when most of the Ravenclaws had gone to bed and all that remained were a few clusters of students playing drinking games and talking amongst themselves. Ron helped himself to a bottle Firewisky which had most likely been smuggled into the castle earlier that day and sat by himself on an empty couch by the large fireplace. That's when he first heard it; that sickening laugh that stirred up so many emotions of hate and anger every time Ron heard it. He knew that patronizing laughter all to well. Draco's group was made up of his cronies Crabbe and Goyle and a few Ravenclaw boys sitting in a far corner of the room. Ron knew he should leave before he did something he regretted. He downed the last of his bottle, and stood to stretch before heading to the door.

"Well, if it isn't Weaslebee," Ron heard that annoying voice snicker behind him. Draco was pissed drunk. Ron stopped in his tracks

"Isn't it a little past your bedtime Malfoy? You wouldn't want _daddy_ to catch you." Ron retorted, facing Draco and his cronies.

"Bed time? Oh yes I get _plenty_ of that," said Draco.

It took all the willpower Ron had not to hex him right there. "Don't tempt me Malfoy," Ron replied, "I'm half drunk with a wand."

"Oooo I'm _sooo _scared. Yes, and that bushy haired slut of yours isn't the only one who tucks me in." Drunken laughter erupted from Draco and his gang. Ron felt his ears go red. Before he knew it, he was on top of Malfoy. Punching him in the face, in the gut, anywhere he could. He had six and a half years of frustration against Draco, and it was all coming out now. Draco managed a few good swings as well, which left Ron with a bloody nose and his fair share of bruises. Nobody moved to break up the two, until suddenly Ron seemed to realize in horror what he was doing, and he leapt to his feet and ran out of the common room.

He had just enough time to hear Luna Lovegood, who had seen the whole thing, say "Oh dear, Hermione is going to be so _very_ angry at you Ronald." Before he slammed the door behind him.

**_a/n: please R/R!_**


	4. Safe in His Arms

**_A/N: hey guys! First off I'd like to start off by thanking my wonderful cousin Amanda who was my inspiration for this chapter. ;-) I posted this chapter a couple weeks ago, but took it down after a day or two. I thought it was too short and needed something else, so added to more segments. Hope you enjoy, and please R/R!_**

CHAPTER 4

_"Safe in his arms_

_Close to his heart_

_But I don't know quite where to start…"_

Harry was getting worried. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and Ron had not returned to the dorm. Not to mention that exams were only a few hours away. He sighed as he rolled out of bed and dug in his trunk to find the Marauder's Map. He then grabbed his robe and his invisibility cloak and headed out into the dark corridors. It took Harry a few minutes to find Ron on the map. He was sitting outside by lake.

_What in Merlin's name is he doing out there in this weather?_ He thought to himself as he shivered underneath two layers of cloaks. The sun had not been out in days and the chilly Hogwarts halls were only a preview of the cold that loomed outside the giant wood doors. Harry had nearly reached the Prefect's bathroom when he saw someone coming out of the arched entry. He quickly hid behind a corner and waited. Even with the invisibility cloak he did not feel like taking any chances tonight. Winter break was just a week away and he was not planning on starting it off with any extra detentions.

Harry held his breath as the light from the tip of an anonymous wand grew nearer. Then suddenly, with a small cling on the floor, the light went out. Whoever was on the other side of had obviously dropped his wand.

"Oh shit." Take that back, _her _wand. A muffled groan could be heard followed by a soft thump of someone getting on their hands and knees to search for the lost wand. Harry took this as his chance. At this rate Ron would be a frozen statue by the time he got to him. But before he knew it, he had tripped over the hem on his cloak and fallen loudly to the hard and cold stone floor.

"Who's there," said the girl, who had now found her wand, lighted it, and whipped it in Harry's direction. It took him a moment before he could make out the face behind the bright light being emitted from the wand to be none other than Ginny Weasley. Not wanting to scare her anymore, he slowly untangled himself from the invisibility cloak that lay on top of him.

"It's alright Ginny, it's just me."

Ginny let out an audible sigh of relief before saying anything. "Harry, what _on Earth_ do you think you're doing!" she said, in a tone that sounded too much like Mrs. Weasley to be comfortable with. "Wandering around in the middle of the night, you had me scared out of my mind!"

"I could ask you the same question," Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny's face turned shades in anger. Harry simply chuckled – she was so much like Ron. "For your information Harry Potter, _I_ was just coming from taking a bath."

"At three in the morning?"

"Exams start tomorrow! It's been full all night!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I was just joking." Harry picked himself off the floor and proceeded to light his own wand, now that he knew it wasn't a teacher sharing the corridor with him. That's when he saw Ginny for the first time. Well, obviously not for the first time, but in some ways. She held a thick maroon robe tightly to her chest, and her hair was down and wet. Harry couldn't help but smile at her fuzzy pink slippers, before his eyes caught hers. They stood for a few moments in awkward silence, though Harry didn't know why. What was it that had so suddenly glued his feet mercilessly to the ground? And why was it, that he, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, could defeat Voldemort on more than one occasion, but was not able to move or say anything at this very moment? It wasn't making any sense to Harry, but suddenly he realized that Ginny was clad only in a robe, and his cheeks were heating up in a shade that would rival any of the Weasley's. That's when he realized that she was pale as snow, and her teeth were chattering. Of course she would be cold. She was wearing close to nothing with wet hair in the middle of a corridor that must have been just a little better than freezing. Harry didn't hesitate one more second to rip off his robe and place it gently her shoulders.

"Look at you, you're shivering." He said.

"Oh, am I?" Ginny giggled nervously, "Thank you."

They shared one last look that made Harry feel a whole lot warmer than that robe had ever made him before they said there goodbyes and Ginny hurried away. Suddenly Harry was left alone in the corridor, and the cold was slowly creeping back onto his skin. He was covered in gooseflesh, but for some odd reason, he didn't care the slightest bit. He had to force himself to remember why he had come out here in the first place, and threw his invisibility cloak around his shoulders to find Ron.

****

* * *

Harry suddenly felt very silly that he had given his robe to Ginny. It was a good way below zero on the white Hogwarts grounds, and even though it was only snowing lightly, a fierce wind threatened to blow his cloak right off his back. Harry could see Ron sitting at the edge of the lake what seemed like miles away. It took all the energy he had to run through the snow to get to him.

"Ron," He said as he approached the redhead, "it's late and it's freezing. Come on, let's get you inside."

Ron did not even turn to look at him. He simply mumbled something under his breath that was quickly carried away by the cold wind.

"Sorry?"

"I can't."

"Now is not the time to be stubborn Ron, I'm freezing my pants off here. Now let's go!"

"No Harry!" Ron suddenly yelled, then returned to a defeated growl, "I _can't_… I won't. There's no use anymore. She'll hate me when she finds out."

"What? Who'll hate you? Ron come inside or we'll both catch our deaths out here."

That's when Harry saw him. He was the most pitiful thing he had ever seen. Dried and frozen blood clung to his nose, and dark bags encircled his almost painfully droopy eyes. You could tell he was in pain from head to toe, or at least would be if the cold hadn't numbed him over. Who knows how long he had been out there. Ron winced as Harry helped him to his feet and lifted his arm over his shoulder. He had been drinking; he could smell the alcohol on his breath. Ron wasn't one of those people who got crazy when they were drunk. He was actually quite mellow. But Ron's quiet scared Harry now, and he was seriously debating in his head whether it would be worth the trouble they would both get in if he took him to the hospital wing. In the end Harry had decided it was best for Ron to be in his own bed, and neither said a word until Harry was tucking his drunken friend under the warm covers of his four poster.

"Hermione will hate me for this…" Where the last words that were mumbled out of Ron's tired mouth.

**

* * *

**

Outside lightning flashed and sleet pounded on the long windows that looked over the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat content by the fire on this early Monday morning. It was the first day of Hogwarts' midterm exams and she had decided to start it off right. No distractions. No enchanted maps. And most importantly, not even the thought of a certain Ronald Weasley. Just Hermione, and her beloved books.

The sun had yet to rise when the footsteps of the first student stumbling down the stairs could be heard. Or maybe it was more like… limping? Hermione turned to see Ron, the very thing she was trying to avoid, the source of her countless raving thoughts and troubles, carefully limp down the last few stairs like a wounded animal. He looked pitiful. He clutched his side and sported a very nasty looking welt on his nose. He stopped for a moment, and their eyes met. It was the most miserable look in the world that Ron was giving her. One of so many emotions swirling together making it impossible to read. Neither one said a word, until Hermione finally broke the gaze and painfully managed to make herself return her eyes to her books. Ron stood for just one more moment, then sadly limped his way out of the common room, no doubt heading for the hospital wing.

Only seconds later a second pair of feet could be heard coming down the staircases. Ginny Weasley hopped over the last few steps and ran to Hermione sitting comfortably in her plush armchair.

"Did you hear what my prat of a brother did last night?" Ginny exclaimed.

"No, but he just came through here," Hermione sighed, putting down her Arithmancy book, "he looked dreadful."

"Well he deserves it," continued Ginny, "He tried to beat up your boyfriend."

The anger that swelled in Hermione's chest came so quickly that it gave her no time to think rationally.

"What?!" Hermione yelled, standing up in fury. Ginny grabbed her by the arm and forced her back into her seat.

"Not so loud, people are still sleeping," Ginny shushed.

Hermione fought hard to control herself. "Why?" She finally managed.

"I'm not sure," replied Ginny, "you know Ron, he's got such a temper. It could have been anything."

The thought never occurred to Hermione that the Ron may have been defending her honor. She simply thanked Ginny, grabbed her books, and rushed out of dormitory to find Draco.

**

* * *

**

Ron walked as one condemned along the chilly stone corridors. It was a horrible day outside, which reflected perfectly his own. It had taken a wrong turn earlier that morning at the Ravenclaw party, and was getting continually worse with each moment. The look Hermione had given him in the common room had been unreadable. He didn't know if she had found out about the fight just yet, but eventually she would, and she would surely never talk to him again. Ron didn't blame her.

He was on his way to the great hall for breakfast and had just spent two hours in the hospital wing. Although he looked much better, he felt more horrible than ever. Just as it seemed it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Ronald Weasley!" No one _ever_ used his full name unless it was bad. Ever.

"What on _earth_ did you think you were doing last night," shrieked the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson. Ron was tempted to stay with his back turned to her forever, but knew he could not. With a sigh of defeat, he turned to face his furious girlfriend.

"Pansy just let me-"

"I've put up with you long enough Ronald. And if you think I'm going to-"

"It's over." Ron was not completely sure were those words came from, or why he said it. All he knew was that the expression on Pansy's face was priceless.

"_Excuse_ me."

"That's what you were going to say right. Or at least something like it eventually. I was just taking a short cut. We both have places to go to, people to see. Might as well get it out of the way."

Pansy was furious. Ron was sure he could see smoke coming from her ears. "Why you little- urgh! I can't _believe_ this."

Without so much as a finished insult, Pansy marched away, undoubtedly to find her next victim. He couldn't help but smirk. Somehow, he was beginning to feel a little bit better. Now there was only one thing left to do.

**

* * *

**

Ron waited until after exams had finished for the day before he began to look for Hermione. He found her in her private room, which had two entrances – one from the Gryffindor girls' dormitories, and the other from a private stairway hidden in the maze that was the Hogwarts corridors. Ron had memorized his way through the dark hallways long ago. He had even used the room a few times to sneak into the girls' dormitory, much to Hermione's dislike of course. When he finally reached the arched wooden door that led to her room he stopped. He stood in front of that damn door for what seemed like an eternity. For some reason, he could not bring himself to knock. It was as if both his arms had been plastered to the side. And even if he could somehow free himself from this self inflicted restraint where would he start? There was so much to say. And would she even listen. Of course she would, she was Hermione, Hermione always listens. But then again, she had every right not to. Ron stood, fighting with his own thoughts, arms plastered to his side, until suddenly, the door flew open.

"I thought I smelt something stink," Hermione glared before she went to shut the door again.

"Hermione wait," Ron blurted. Somehow his hand had reached out and stopped the thick wooden door from closing. "We need to talk."

Hermione stood for a moment, as if contemplating Ron's words. Then, to his great surprise, she opened the door wider as a motion for Ron to enter. "Yes, we do." She said simply.

It had been a while since Ron had been in this room. It was dark and still storming outside a beautiful arched window. On the opposite side of the long room stood a fireplace, next to it stood an overstuffed maroon and gold armchair. A large, 4 poster bed sat in the middle of the room, and directly across from it stood a very neat looking desk with a book propped open where she had left it.

It wasn't until now then Ron realized Hermione was dressed for bed. A white satin robe clung loosely around her figure, and her frizzy brown hair was left down. He hadn't seen it down in ages. But this was the way he liked Hermione the most. Relaxed with her hair down and wild. Until now Ron had forgotten how much he loved that curly mass of hair.

Hermione was sitting patiently on her armchair, and Ron took a seat on her bed.

"I don't even know where to begin," he said truthfully, "I am so sorry… for everything."

"What you did to Draco was completely out of hand," scolded Hermione, "and… and I'm not sure if I'm willing to forgive you for it."

Ron sighed. They both knew that this was about much more than his confrontation with Draco. And he had to fight hard not to argue that that was the only half-way decent thing he'd done in a long time. Now was not the time to fight however. Now was the time to beg.

"Look, I've done some ruddy screwed up things lately. And if you never want to talk to me again, I understand. But, I don't know if I could live with that." At this Ron stood and started pacing around the room, lost in his thoughts, rambling as many apologies as he could. "You are my best friend Hermione, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to loose that. I promise I'll never do anything like this again. I hate hurting you Hermione. I hate making you cry. If it were up to me I'd see that you never shed another tear in your life. But it's not up to me. As much as I wish it was, its not. What I can do, is make sure you never cry because of me again. And be there for you when you need someone to hold you and tell you everything's okay. I want to hold you Hermione. I want to be there. I've done an awful job of that lately. But if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise I'll never not be there again." Ron suddenly realized he wasn't breathing, and sighed heavily while running his stressed hands through his bright red hair. "Am I making any sense at all?"

Ron stared at Hermione. Her face was unreadable. She was getting so good at that lately. Then slowly, a small smile crept onto her face, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Perfect. You're making perfect sense," Hermione said.

Ron kneeled down and wiped the tear away with his thumb. He was almost taken by surprise when Hermione pulled him into a hug so tight he couldn't move. But he didn't care. Right now he was the happiest man in the world. Or at least happier then he had been in a long time.

"I've missed you Ron," Hermione sighed.

"I've missed you too Hermione."

**

* * *

**

The rest of the week passed in a haze of studying and exam taking. And when it was all over, the Hogwarts students couldn't enjoy the upcoming break enough.

Hermione had just settled into the biggest couch in the common room with a new book her parents had sent her as an early Christmas present. She concentrated hard to ignore the clamor of excited children packing their bags and discussing winter plans around her. Tomorrow they would all take the train back to King's Cross and Hermione would be left in peace for two glorious weeks.

"Ahrem" Hermione heard above her. She looked up to see Ron and Ginny.

"Hello you two," she said pleasantly as she sat up, "exams go well?"

"Yea," Ginny chirped.

"Um, they were alright," said Ron, who was scratching his neck nervously, until Ginny elbowed him in the side. With a brief "ouch" Ron started, "Um yea, so Hermione… I've already asked Harry. And he said yes. But I… er… we, as in the Weasley family. Well we were wondering… It was Mum's idea you see. There's going to be a big party at the house on Christmas and-"

"What the stuttering idiot is trying to say is, would you like to spend the holidays with us Hermione?" Ginny asked brightly.

"You mean, at the burrow?" said Hermione.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," said Ron awkwardly.

"I would love to," she smiled.

"Wonderful," said Ginny.

"Really?" squeaked Ron, "Ahrem – I mean, cool." Both girls laughed and Ron turned a violent shade of pink.

"Come on Hermione, I'll help you pack." Said Ginny. And with that the two girls left for Hermione's room, leaving Ron alone with a very unnatural color rising in his cheeks.

**

* * *

**

This time Draco did not have to wait long before his father entered the room. He had decided what he was going to do earlier in the week, and had thought about it the whole train ride home. When Hermione had found out what had happened at the party, she had flown to his side. She had personally taken charge of getting Draco healthy again, and had stayed with him the whole time he was in the hospital wing. She never asked specifics, all she knew was that he had been hurt, and that seemed to be all that mattered to her. That's when he decided he could not do it any longer.

"Exams went well I expect," Lucius said as he strode into the room.

"Yes father," said Draco, taking in a deep breath. Then standing up he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Good," continued Lucius, "Now I've received further instructions for the-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no father. I refuse to go along with you and your stupid plans any longer."

"It is not up to you Draco, or me. It is the master's plan. And you will do as he says."

"No father. I quit."

Lucius began to let out the closest thing to a chuckle one as evil as he could manage. "It is not so simple."

"Oh but I think it is," said Draco, headed for the door, "I'm leaving."

"Not so fast," growled Lucius, and before Draco could even turn around, he had unleashed the unforgivable.

"Imperio."

**_a/n: please R/R!_**


	5. By Looking In His Eyes

**_A/N: sings love is in the air... sigh it's a bit choppy, but I had fun writing this chapter. Once again much love and thanx goes out to my inspiration Mandi. Tell me what you think and enjoy!_**

CHAPTER 5

"_By looking in his eyes_

_Will I see beyond tomorrow?_

_By looking in his eyes_

_Will I see beyond the sorrow_

_That I feel?"_

Hermione had been excited to except an invitation from Ron and Ginny to spend Christmas at the Burrow. But she hadn't been expecting this. It was nearly seven o'clock and downstairs the party was just getting started. Hermione had spent all day along with Harry helping Ginny and Ron and all of the Weasley siblings decorate for the party while Mrs. Weasley worked her magic in the kitchen -- literally. The living room at the Burrow had been magically charmed to be four times its size to fit all the guests of the evening. Hermione had always known that the Weasleys were a friendly family, but she had never realized just how popular they were. And on top of friends, it turns out that the Weasleys had quite the extended family, with every aunt and uncle arriving dragging along nearly as many red headed cousins as Ginny and her brothers.

She hadn't thought to bring anything too fancy with her to the Burrow. All she had was a pair of white dress robes, which didn't seem nearly enough for the fabulous gala occurring downstairs. But Ginny had assured her that it was perfect for the occasion, and now she stood in front of a mirror in the hall of the Burrow, nervously attempting to pin her hair back into something decent looking. Ginny and Ron had gone down the party nearly and hour ago, but Harry had decided to wait for her. Dear Harry Potter, always the noble one. Now he was waiting impatiently in Ron's room, which was the highest room in the house, only a flight of stairs away. She could hear him pacing above her. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would swear that he was as nervous as she was for this party. But she quickly decided that that was highly impossible. Finally she pinned the last of her long brown locks in place, and called for him to come down.

Harry practically jumped down the stairs, stopping short to meet her on the landing. He quickly attempted to straighten himself up before looking to see her. His eyes grew wide.

"Wow... Hermione, you look... beautiful," he said, beaming at her.

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "you're just saying that... You look handsome too."

"Thanks," Harry chuckled, looking at his feet, "you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," Hermione sighed, "Oh Merlin, why am I so nervous?"

"I feel your pain," Harry replied, running his hand nervously through his hair, knocking a spare chunk out of place. Hermione laughed, it seemed that for once Harry had taken time to groom the infinitely messy nest that sat atop his head. With a lick of her finger she smoothed the piece back into place.

"I just thought for Christmas... you know... I'd dress up a bit," Harry said, embarrassed to be caught trying to impress.

Hermione laughed at this. "Let's get down there before either of us chickens out," she said. Harry made no hesitation to provide an arm which Hermione locked her own into, and they began their way down the many flights of stairs of the Burrow.

**PART**

Ron was sitting by himself in an armchair near the front door. He had been placed there by his father to greet the guests as they arrived. He looked at the clock, only a few minutes before dinner, and then he could enjoy himself with his friends. He scanned the room. Speaking of his friends, where were they? It had been nearly an hour since the party had started, and neither Harry nor Hermione had made a single appearance in the growing crowd. In the middle of the room Ginny was dancing away with their cousin Nelson, who was horrendously bad at it, but seemed to be having a good time none the less. In a far corner George bitterly filled many of the party orders with bits and bobs from his and Fred's joke shop. He was incredibly jealous that Fred had invited his girlfriend from Hogwarts – Angelina Johnson – to the party, and he was now dancing crazily with her rather than pulling Christmas pranks with him. Charlie, ever the charmer, was talking to a few friends that Angelina had brought along by the kitchen. And Bill was in deep conversation on the other side of the room with his newly announced fiancé Fleur Delacour. But no sign of Harry or Hermione.

Ginny plopped exhausted on the chair next to his. "Party pooper," she said simply.

"I'm not a party pooper Ginny, Dad is making me sit here to greet everyone," Ron retorted.

"Oh please, like you'd be anything more than a wallflower even if you hadn't been assigned this awful job," Ginny teased.

"Shut up Ginny. What do you know anyway," Ron said angrily.

"Enough," replied Ginny, "C'mon and dance with me. Besides, everyone's here already."

"Not everyone," Ron said.

Ginny looked towards the hallway leading from the stairs and smiled. "Everyone is now."

**PART**

Ron could not take his eyes off of Hermione. Hours had passed since she had first arrived in the living room. Dinner had gone by uneventful. Neither had shared too many words the whole night; partially due to the fact that Harry kept whisking her out to the dance floor. He watched her now, dancing with grace and ease next to Harry, who was not much better a dancer than his cousin Nelson. She looked gorgeous. Her white dress robes sparkled while outlining every perfect feature on her body. The neckline went off her wonderfully rounded shoulders and dared to dip a little lower than Ron would ever preferred to have anyone but himself see of Hermione. The robes fell delicately to the floor, where it twirled around her satin encased feet.

"Women," George said as he stumbled drunkenly up to Ron in his armchair, clutching what was no doubt _not_ his first bottle of Fire Whisky that night. "Can't live with them, can't live without him," he chuckled before stumbling back into the crowd.

'_Exactly...' _Ron thought.

The music had just changed from fast paced and exciting, to slow and smooth. Everyone in the room coupled up and wrapped their arms around their partners on the dance floor. Ron watched as Harry tenderly took Hermione's hand in his, and placed his other around her slender waist, resting it on the small of her back. Ron was extremely jealous.

He was surprised when Ginny sat on the arm of his chair. "I told you you'd be a wallflower," she said, not even looking at him.

"You know me too well Gin," Ron sighed, "I don't really know anyone anyways."

"You know Hermione," Ginny said, looking at Ron as his face grew hot.

"Harry's been hogging her all night," Ron said bitterly.

"How do you know?" Ginny replied.

"What do you mean how do I know?" Ron said irritably, "They've been dancing for hours."

"Have you maybe _tried_ to dance with Hermione tonight?" Ginny smiled knowingly.

"...Not...exactly," Ron said quietly. With that Ginny somehow managed to slide behind Ron and push him out of the comfy chair, lounging in his place and shooing him towards his best friends. Ron threw her a deadly look before turning to face Harry and Hermione on the dance floor. It was now or never. Hermione's back was facing him, and Harry was looking his way with a goofy grin spread across his face. Before he even had a chance to say anything, Harry had excused himself and disappeared into the crowd. Ron silently cursed him for taking away his last excuse to run. Now Hermione had turned, and they were face to face. Ron had suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

"'Mione," he started, everything seemed so much simpler when he called her that, and he smiled at the thought that he was the _only_ one who could call her that, "do... do you.... Do you want to..."

"I'd love too," Hermione said softly. That was the moment that Ron realized that he had no clue how to dance, and he instinctively froze as the panic swelled up within him. Hermione seemed to feel his tension, and brought his hand to her waist for him. The feeling of the satin brushing against his flesh woke Ron from his panicked comma, and he took Hermione's soft hand in his own. She placed her other hand on the back of his neck and they started to sway back and forth.

**PART**

"Look at those two," Harry sighed with a chuckle as he sat next to Ginny.

"It's about time," Ginny smiled. There was a long and awkward silence. Then, suddenly, Harry saw his chance. All night he'd been waiting for Ginny to be alone. And here she was, for the first time since the party had started, not dancing, and sitting right next to him. But that same strange force that had taken control of him in the Hogwarts corridors only a few nights before seemed to be creeping back into his skin, and he found that once again he couldn't move, talk, or breathe. But it turns out he really didn't need any of those things. Ginny, never one to be shy, had already grabbed him and dragged him out to the dance floor. And now she was pressed up against him, his arms were wrapped around her, and his head rested on hers. It was remarkable how perfectly she fit along side him. And Harry felt more content and happy then he ever had before – though he couldn't in Merlin's name figure out why...

**PART**

Ron was lost in his own, happy little world when the slow music faded away and was replaced by a faster, more exciting beat. It was as if he was fully aware of what was around him, but was not quite there with it. In his world, all he could see was Hermione. And now, even as the music quickened and the dancers around them drew apart, he could not make himself let her go. It was she who finally pulled away, but she kept her hand entwined in his.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She said. Ron's heart began to beat just that much faster as he nodded his head and they headed for the door.

It was just a bit crisp outside. It had snowed the night before, which left a wonderful layer of white powder that stretched for miles. But now it wasn't cold. It was simply pleasant. In fact, in only his dress robes with Hermione by his side, Ron had never felt warmer.

Neither one said a word as they made a circle around the Burrow. Both of them simply gazed into the clear sky at twinkling stars and the reflection they made on the sparkling snow. It was something straight from a portrait, and Ron was enjoying every last second. But all too quickly, the couple had reached their starting point once again, and stood silent by the door; neither making a move to head back into the crowded party. Ron was seriously debating whether he should simply lead Hermione on another round around the house. But before he could, he realized that words were coming from his mouth.

"Hermione I-" he stopped suddenly, realizing in horror what he was going to say. Hermione's chocolate eyes widened in anticipation, and Ron thought hard for an excuse to cover up his own stupidity. But none came. He watched her gently lift her head up as if something above them was suddenly extremely interesting, and couldn't help but follow her gaze to the mistletoe that hung above the door. It was a sign. It had to be. It couldn't be more perfect. Without another word, Ron leaned down and gently kissed Hermione on her soft, pink lips. There was a moment of hesitation at first, when Ron felt a shudder of panic begin to well up inside him, but only moments later he felt Hermione's response, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. His heart fluttered, his face grew hot, and he suddenly felt extremely.... Wet? Hermione must have felt it too, because she pulled away in a rush and jumped out off the step leading to the Burrow entrance. Ron looked up. Above him, the very same mistletoe that had allowed him those last glorious seconds had just as easily disrupted them, by pouring a rather large amount of water on top of his perfect moment.

"I'm going to _kill_ George," Ron fumed. He looked over at Hermione, who's so carefully pinned up curls now lay flattened around her face. "I'm so sorry Hermione. Let's get you inside and dried--"

"No Ron..." Hermione said softly. Ron's heart stopped, "I... I'm kind of glad for it."

"What... What do you mean?" Ron gulped.

"Ron..." Hermione said softly, not able to look him straight in the eyes, "I'm _with_ Draco."

"I know but-"

"No buts Ron. What just happened was a mistake... and I'd really, _really _appreciate it if... if we could just pretend it never happened."

Ron felt cold. Colder than ever before. He wanted to hit something. Hard. "If that's what you want," he heard himself say. But he didn't mean it. Hermione thanked him soberly, and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, before returning inside.

As soon as the door closed behind her Ron kicked the snow as hard as he possibly could. "DAMN IT!" he yelled. And then he sat down on the cold snow beneath him, and did something he hadn't done since he was a little boy... he cried.

**PART**

Ginny had come to fetch Ron from the cold only a few minutes after Hermione had gone inside. Ron knew the two girls must have talked, because she asked no questions as she lead him into the heat of the warm living room, up the zigzagging staircases of the Burrow, and into his comfy room on the top floor. She helped him take off his shoes, and tucked him into his orange Chudley Cannons bed before kissing him goodnight and heading back to the party. As warm and comfortable as his bed was, Ron could still feel the chill from the midnight air outside. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he didn't even try. He just lay there and stared at the many moving bright orange Quidditch posters that hung on his walls and ceiling. Harry came in a few hours later, a little tipsy on butterbeer and completely oblivious of Ron's situation. He collapsed on a cot that Mrs. Weasley had made for him in the corner of the room, and was snoring away in less then a minute.

Harry's snoring annoyed Ron to no end. He tried several things to stop it. He threw pillows, yelled out his name, and slapped him in the face. But Harry did not wake. It wasn't until Ron attempted to drown him by pouring a huge bucket of freezing water on his head that Harry woke up.

"Ron you bastard!" he screamed, "What the hell do you think your doing."

"You were snoring," Ron said plainly, before climbing back into his bed. Harry continued to curse under his breath as he changed the sheets on his cot and fumbled under the now damp quilt. Just as Harry's eyes began to close, and his body got over the shock of being awaken in such a manner, Ron started up again.

"Don't go to sleep Harry," Ron said from his bed.

"Ron, its three o'clock in the morning," Harry replied groggily, "what do you want me to do."

A long silence followed before Ron spoke up again.

"I kissed her."

"Kissed who?"

"Hermione."  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Harry said sitting straight up in bed.

"I can't believe I kissed her."

Harry was fumbling to make words come out of his mouth. Right now his emotions were a mixture of excitement, relief, brotherly jealousy, and exhaustion. "And..." He finally managed.

"She said it was a mistake."

"SHE WHAT!"

"She said it was a-"

"I KNOW THAT RON! You bloody prat. What on Earth were you thinking!"

"I thought you wanted this."

"Well of course – I mean – gah! Ron what I'm trying to say is that you must of done something else."

"Maybe I did."

**PART**

It was Christmas morning, but Hermione's thoughts still lingered on the night before. She lay in a cot besides Ginny's bed. Ginny looked so peaceful sleeping away underneath her soft, handmade quilt. Hermione envied her. She hadn't slept much that night, and her head was filled with questions she either could not or would not answer.

Forcing herself to tell Ron what she did last night was one of the hardest things she had ever done. But it was necessary. It was necessary for so many reasons. '_I'm with Draco_' she kept reminding herself. She said it over and over again in her head, but it still made no more sense than it did the day she accepted that date a month ago. She hadn't expected it to turn out like this. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't this.

Last night had been a mix of so many emotions for Hermione. When she was with Ron she had felt nothing but true and pure love. She knew that. She had known that since the day she saw him with Pansy on the Marauder's Map, and deep inside, since the day she first met him on the Hogwarts Express nearly seven years ago. But she would not let herself do it. She would not let herself become one of Ron's 'flavor of the month's. All that could possibly be achieved by that was a little taste of heaven, only to be pulled away from under her nose. And all that could leave her with was memories, memories that would only cause her more pain than she was already feeling at this moment. Not to mention Draco. The last thing she wanted to do now was hurt him. He treated her better than anyone ever had, and she did love him. Just not like that. But maybe one day she would. Hermione couldn't help but hope that one day she would find someone else. She would settle down and have a family and Ron would come to the wedding and be happy for her. But by the way she felt right now, she knew that could not be.

A knock on the door suddenly ripped her thoughts from her mind as Mrs. Weasley stuck her head through the door.

"Hermione dear," she said, "You have a visitor."

Before Hermione could say another word, Draco came through the door and silenced any of Hermione's attempt at speech with a long, deep kiss.

_**a/n: please R/R!**_


	6. Will His Eyes Reveal

**_A/N: hey guys! Thanks sooo much to all who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But between visiting family and scraping up the last of my summer vacation I barely had time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please r/r! oh, and by the way, I own nothing._**

CHAPTER 6

"_Will his eyes reveal to me_

_Promises or lies?_

_But he can't conceal from me_

_The love in his eyes"_

"Wha...What are you doing here?" Hermione asked looking into Draco's pale blue eyes. The eyes that didn't seem quite the same today...

"Merry Christmas," he said kissing her again. Now Ginny was awake and Mrs. Weasley still stood at the door. Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she heard the giggle emitted from the other bed in the room.

"We'll just leave you to it," Ginny said jumping from her bed and pulling Mrs. Weasley from the hallway, "C'mon mum, let's see about some of your famous biscuits for breakfast..."

"You don't seem happy to see me," Draco smiled.

"You just surprised me, that's all," Hermione answered, tucking a stray lock of curls from her face.

"I have something for you," Draco said as he pulled Hermione from her cot, "a Christmas present."

"Oh, Draco you really shouldn't have," she said nervously. Only minutes earlier she had been lying in bed thinking about Ron, and now Draco was here. It was almost too much to handle. She felt a sudden pang of guilt as he took her hand in his own. Hermione knew he had no clue about the night before, and yet there was something different about him today. She couldn't quite put her foot on it. Draco was simply... different.

"But I did," He beamed down at her, "Now get dressed, I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Leave?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well it wouldn't be proper for me to just give it to you would it? I want it to be," He paused as he thought, "...romantic."

"Romantic?" Hermione sighed.

"Romantic," Draco continued, "I'll wait for you downstairs." He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before opening the door. But it was blocked by a certain redhead fumbling a small box in his hand.

"Malfoy," Ron grumbled as soon as he saw him, "what are _you_ doing in _my_ house?"

"Spending Christmas with _my_ girlfriend," Draco retorted, before turning to Hermione, kissing her again square on the lips, as if just to spite him, and giving Ron one last defeating look before making his way down the winding staircase.

Ron was fuming. He was so mad, he had forgotten why he had come to see Hermione in the first place.

"What's that?" Hermione asked gently, pointing to the box in his hands.

"Oh, this? It's umm... Well, I just thought I'd, you know, it _is_ Christmas and all... And I'd thought you'd like it..." Ron was still pink, only now from embarrassment. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"You got me a Christmas present?" she asked. Ron didn't answer. He simply pushed the box into her hands. Hermione sat down on the bed and began to carefully undo the ribbon tied around a light pink box while Ron moved nervously from one foot to another. She opened the box to reveal a silver chain with a heart shaped locket. Running her fingers over the smooth silver heart, she gently undid the clasp and opened it up. On one side a photograph of her and Ron in Hogsmeade waved brightly at her. She remembered the day Harry had taken that picture, only a few months ago, in fact, on the first Hogsmeade trip of the term. She smiled as she watched Ron drape an arm over her shoulders, while she could swear she saw the Hermione in the picture blush slightly. A glittering message was engraved on the other side. It read:

"To Hermione

_Love,_

Ron"

"If... If you don't like it-" Ron stuttered nervously.

"It beautiful," Hermione smiled - a real, true smile. But then she realized what this gift from Ron meant, and she furrowed her brow as she held the locket out to him. "I can't take this Ron."

"No... I mean yes," Ron said, suddenly forceful, "You can take it, and you must."

"Ron..."

"Hermione," Ron nearly cried as he closed her fingers over the silver heart, "I want you to have it." She did not object any more as he took the locket and clasped it around her neck, then leaned back to examine her. Hermione could have sworn she heard him mumble something that sounded an awful lot like "...Perfect." She blushed slightly and turned away to look in the mirror. It did fit her perfectly, the heart draping gracefully on her collar bone. But as soon as Hermione looked back, Ron was gone; out the door and down the stairs. No sooner had he left did she hear Draco's voice calling her.

"'Mione darling, are you ready?" 'Mione? Draco never called her 'Mione. Ron had given her that nickname and was the only one who used it...

"I'll be right there," she called down the steps.

**

* * *

**

Draco led her into the forest behind the burrow, twisting and turning off the trail and through the powdered covered trees until Hermione had long lost track of directions. After what felt like hours of trudging through increasingly thick snow, they finally reached a clearing. It was pretty, Hermione thought, but no more than it would have been right outside the burrow – which would have required much less of an effort to get there. The sun had been blocked out long ago by many large grey clouds, threatening to burst at any minute, and Hermione shivered. She had not expected to go so far, and be out here so long. Draco turned to face her and took both hands in his.

"It's been great Hermione," He said – that should have been the first clue. '_It's been great_?' Draco had always been an eloquent speaker. "And I really really like you," What was he, like 4? What happened to the undying love that he had been professing to her over and over again in the last month? "I just don't think this is working out very well for me." He finished.

Hermione felt her anger rise, and did not even attempt to control it. "Wait just one moment," she fumed, "this is your _big_ Christmas present? You brought me all the way out here just to _dump_ me? How _dare_ you."

"Really," Draco said, apparently unnerved, "it's not you, it's _me_." Now Hermione knew something was wrong. She squinted into his eyes.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Blank. That's all she saw. His eyes were completely blank. Suddenly, it all clicked. She reached into her robes.

"Expelliarmus!" a cold voice said behind her as her wand flew through the air into the outstretched hand of Lucius Malfoy.

"You," Hermione said, "I should have known. It was all so obvious... a trap. It was all a trap."

"That's another _A_ for you Miss Granger," said Lucius mockingly, "However a few points have been taken for tardiness. I would have thought a witch as clever as yourself would have put the pieces together long ago."

Hermione, for once, was lost as to what to do. She searched Draco's eyes pleadingly. "Draco, Draco please wake up! This isn't you!" she cried.

"There's no use," Lucius laughed, "Intelligent he may be, but not strong enough to break the Imperius. Now hold still Miss Granger. I think a simple stunning spell is all you need."

**

* * *

**

Two days. Two miserably long days since Hermione had left the burrow with Malfoy. The Weasleys had alerted the Ministry and even Dumbledore hours after she had not returned. Explanations were being offered everywhere – more for comfort than for true possibilities. "Maybe they got lost," Mrs. Weasley had said at dinner that evening, "Or perhaps they took a vacation and forgot to get in touch with us." A vacation? Possible – yes. Probable – no. Everyone knew what had most likely become of Hermione, but no one dared to say it out loud. She had been kidnapped, of course, being held as bait for Harry to come and save her. And he had tried, several times. But the Weasleys had kept him locked with Ron in his room. It was bad enough to loose Hermione, but they were not going to allow Harry to give Vold-- _He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named_ exactly what he wanted. Harry had spent the last few days pacing about the room; hitting things in anger frequently, and trying to come up with a way to escape, while Ron sat on his bed in stony silence. A team of Aurors had been sent to find Hermione. 'That was the safest way,' they had been told. But everyone knew that _he_ would most likely be untraceable. _He _would only let the people he _wanted_ to find him figure out the way to his hiding spot. Everyone knew that Harry and Ron were the only people that could save Hermione, but no one was willing to risk it. Except, of course, for Harry and Ron.

Ron sat on his bed now, thinking, simply thinking. The last time he saw Hermione was only minutes before she stepped outside with that creep Malfoy. He had given her his Christmas present, and she had loved it. He could still remember the look in her eyes as she opened the silver heart, or the way she smiled when she saw the picture inside, or the heat of her skin as he placed the chain around her neck, brushing it ever so subtly. It was Ron's way of saying goodbye to her. The night before he had gone to heaven and back, but she had made it clear that it was not what she wanted. And so Ron had given her one last thing to remember him by. He had savored every last moment that he touched her hand, or her neck, or looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes. He knew that he would never be able to look into those eyes like that again, and so he had memorized them, glued them in his mind. And there they stayed, at this very moment. He had been saying goodbye to Hermione that morning. But he had not even considered that he was _really_ saying goodbye. He knew that he would still have the chance to hear her laugh, or see her furrow her brow. He knew that he could still watch Hermione from afar, when she was lost in one of her books or frustrating him with one of her witty retorts. And he had taken that for granted. Now he wanted nothing more than to see her again, and his heart ached when he thought that he may not for a long, long time. But he would not let that happen. No, danger of loosing life and limb had never stopped him before. So what was stopping him now? ...Damn detainment charm.

**

* * *

**

"Mum says you can come down if you promise not to run away," Ginny said as she poked her head into Ron's bright orange room, "She's made Gingersnaps Ron, your favorite."

Neither Harry nor Ron moved a muscle. Somehow Gingersnaps did not feel that appetizing. But after much coaxing on Ginny's side, they agreed to come downstairs for 'a nice change of scenery' as she had put it. Ron sat down at the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley stuffed cookie after cookie into his mouth. Harry, on the other hand, decided to sit by the fire in the living room. Ginny followed him in, half wanting to make sure he didn't make a break for it, the other half just wanting to be with him, and sat beside him on the coach. She watched him for a while, staring blankly into the fireplace. He seemed like a statue – features rigid and barely blinking. So understandably Ginny was taken by surprised when he began to talk.

"What do you suppose they are doing to her?" he asked, still staring unbreakably into the fire.

"I'd rather not think about it," Ginny gulped, then added, "would you like me to get you a Gingersnap? They are _quite _good." Harry did not respond for several minutes, and she took that as a negative.

"Ginny, I've been thinking," he said suddenly, turning to look her in the eye, "it could have been any one. It could have been Ron, or Lupin, or you."

"I know," she responded softly.

"Hermione is my best friend..." Harry trailed off.

"I suppose she is mine too." Harry looked at her. In all his anger, it had never occurred to him that Ginny was just as close to Hermione as he was, and missed her just the same. And yet here she was, strong enough for the both of them, a stoic expression on her face. She had changed a lot since the first time they met at Kings Cross station. She was no longer that dopey little girl with her elbow in a butter dish, she was now a woman. A most extraordinary young woman.

"Ginny," Harry started, but then he realized that he didn't know what to say. He knew what he was trying to say, but had no clue how to bring it across in words. So he did the only thing he knew to do – he kissed her.

"Not you _too_," moaned George from behind them. He stood there unsteadily with a bottle of Firewisky in his hand. It seemed he had not stopped drinking since the Christmas party. "Is George the _only_ man _alone_ in this _world_!" He screamed drunkenly before heading into the kitchen muttering something about Gingersnaps. Harry exchanged looks with Ginny, and for the first time in two days, he remembered how to smile.

**

* * *

**

Deep in the forest, inside a dimly lit cave, Draco Malfoy sat, or rather, watched himself sit. He was under the Imperius Curse. He had seen the whole thing happen. And yet, he was completely helpless. Now his cursed self sat alone in a dark room, awaiting his next orders from his father. Draco cringed as he thought of what they might be. Somewhere, through the maze of this cold, wet cave, lay a stunned Hermione. Draco knew that he, alone, could not save her. But he did know two people, that with his help, just might be able to. Slowly, a plan started unhatching in his mind. Now if only he could break this curse. He concentrated, hard, on what he wanted to do, on what it felt like to be in his own body again. He did this for hours, willing himself to break the curse. And then suddenly, he felt a tingling in his fingers and toes, an electric buzz that continued through his hands and feet, up his arms and legs, into his chest. He was free.

_**A/N: please review!**_


	7. I Know Their Every Look

**_A/N: Sorry this took such a long time, but since school is back in session I've been swamped with work. Not to mention some not very nice guys named Charley, Francis, Ivan and Jeanne. Yup, just in case you didn't get it my computer is located in the sunshine state, which hasn't been very sunny lately. But generally hurricanes no power no computer no story. Lol. Also this chapter is kind of short, but once I finish the story I have full intentions of adding a bit more too it, but I just didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. Only 2 more chapters to go after this one though! So it should be finished soon! I hope you enjoy!_**

CHAPTER 7

"_I know their every look_

_His eyes_

_Are like an open book_

_His eyes_

_But most of all the look_

_That hypnotized me"_

As it turns out, the extravagant and even strange home that Luna Lovegood and her family occupied, was located not very far from the entrance to a particularly important cave. Draco had no clue who the large purple house belonged to as he used the last of his energy to pound the large golden knocker repeatedly against a tall wooden door, all he knew was that he needed help. But before he had a chance to see the blonde girl, he had passed out at her feet.

"Oh dear," said Luna, clicking her tongue several times, "This is _not_ good at all."

**

* * *

**

"And so you _must _help me Luna," begged Draco hours after he had managed his escape. The Lovegoods had provided him with a mermaid themed room in the attic of the house, and after many cups of a warm liquid of which Draco did not dare enquire the ingredients, he regained his strength enough to tell Luna his tale and the danger that their friend Hermione was in.

"I _mustn't_ do anything," she answered dreamily, as if everything that he had told her was nothing at all. "But Hermione is my best friend, and I suppose best friends must help each other out every once in a while."

What Draco asked of Luna was fairly simple. All she had to do was find a way to get Ron and Harry out of the Burrow and back to the Lovegood house, along the way explaining that Draco was, in fact, on their side. Then the three of them would venture into the cave to save Hermione. It would not be easy, but they were Hermione's only hope.

**

* * *

**

The sun had been set for several hours when Luna arrived at the burrow. She wasted no time when the front door was opened by a very surprised Ginny, and marched straight to the top room without so much as muttering a single word.

"Who was it dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as Ginny came into the kitchen.

"I think it was Luna Lovegood," she answered as she sat down at the table and helped herself to the pile of gingersnaps that had been steadily growing since Hermione had disappeared.

"Poor dear," Mrs. Weasley continued, "she is such a _strange_ child."

**

* * *

**

"Come on boys, time to go." said Luna merrily as she entered Ron's bright room, "Oh dear it is very _orange_ in here isn't it?"

"Go where?" Ron grumbled from his spot on the bed.

"To save Hermione of course," Luna said, as if it were perfectly obvious, "Yes, Malfoy is waiting for you at my house--"

"Malfoy!" said Ron, bounding from the bed, "I'll kill that son of a--"

"Oh you had better not," Luna interrupted before Ron could finish his particularly rude phrase, "He's the only one who knows where Hermione is being held. It would be quite the shame if you were to kill him. No, that wouldn't do at all now would it? He was under the Imperious you see."

"A likely story," Ron fumed, "does he actually expect us to believe that rubbish?"

"Actually, I don't think so," said Luna, then smiled at herself proudly, "that's why he sent _me_."

"Oh he's a _clever_ one isn't he," Ron said under his breath.

"I don't know Ron, it makes sense," Harry said from his spot in the corner, where he had been quietly listening the entire time. Ron's jaw dropped. "Being under the Imperious I mean. Think about it Ron, he wasn't exactly _himself_ that day."

Ron stopped to think for a moment. One part of him, his pride mostly, told him to stay as far away from Malfoy as he possibly could. The other part, wanted Hermione back more than anything in the world, and was willing to risk it.

"Fine," Ron said at last, "but how exactly are we supposed to get out of here? Mum's set a detainment charm by the door."

"You boys are _so_ silly," Luna giggled, "Is that not a window right there?"

Ron took a moment to inspect the open window that stood beside his bed. "Luna," he said, "we're seven levels above the ground."

"Well was I wrong to assume then, that both of you have brooms?" she continued.

A broad smile crossed Harry's face. "Brilliant," He said. But Ron was lost.

"Yeah, but — Ooooh!" He said with a sudden understanding. And within minutes, both boys were flying through the air towards the Lovegood House.

**

* * *

**

Draco had said nothing to them since they arrived at the Lovegood Mansion. He had simply looked at them nervously as the rather obnoxious Lovegood family maid had filled them up with cup after cup of a very strange colored warm tea.

"This is a very odd project you must be working on," she had said as she handed each of them a bright purple cup, "to require you to go into the forest at this time of night, and the weather. Oh, it's simply _dreadful_ out there."

And at first it had been dreadful. The cold and frigid air seemed to be slicing into their lungs with each breath, and pushing pins into their feet with each step. But it wasn't long before the cold had completely numbed the three boys out, and now they were trudging determinately through the thick powder - into the forest, over fallen trees, under a frozen bridge – until finally they reached a rather unnatural mound of snow, in which Malfoy proceeded in punching a hole through, to reveal an opening barely big enough to fit one good sized person through. The blonde boy stood there, staring inside, expressionless, motionless, for what seemed like forever.

"Well, aren't you going to go in then?" Harry asked.

"I... I don't think I can," Draco said, eyes unshifting from the entrance to the cave.

"What do you mean you don't think you can?!?!" Ron fumed, "You have to! How are we supposed to find Hermione in there without you?!?!"

"Look," Draco said, turning for the first time to face Ron, "It's too risky. Besides, once you're in there there's not much more I can do. Just follow the tunnel through to the end, you'll find her I promise. And be careful, they'll be waiting for you."

No sooner had he said these last words did the wind kick up and the thinner trees of the forest began to violently blow from side to side. Draco looked around him frantically.

"I must go," he said. And with that, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the trees and snow.

"That bloody git," growled Ron, "it's a trap."

"Well, we'll never know until we see for ourselves will we?" said Harry, a determined expression making its way across his face.

"Harry-" Ron started. But it was too late. Harry had already slid himself into the hole, and had disappeared into the blackness without a sound. Ron sighed, but weighing his choices, realized he really had no other choices at all, but to follow his friend.

And then he was falling. Fast and hard. But he could not make himself scream. That was the strange thing. Everything was black, pitch black. All his senses had gone haywire. He suddenly did not know which way was up, he could not make out his hand in front of his face, and though he was thrashing his arms around violently, he could not feel anything but the cool wind pushing against him. Pushing him in whatever direction he was falling. He could do nothing but hope that he wouldn't land on his head. And then it was over. He was lying on his back, on what felt like a large cloud. He stood up and lit his wand, pointing it up. He could barely make out a blur of brightness above him. Bringing the light along the wall, he saw a ladder, a very tall ladder, leading to blur. If only he had had the sense to feel around him before he had thrust himself through the hole, he would have saved himself a whole lot of confusion, though probably not time. He looked around him. Then he realized. No Harry. A sudden pang of fear ran through him. He squinted his eyes to see beyond the light of his wand better. A tunnel, a passage with a faint blue glow to it seemed to have appeared to his left. With one last glance around he ran unthinkingly into it. And so it continued. He ran quickly, breathing loudly, not caring if anyone could hear him. All he knew was that now, not just one, but two of his best friends were missing. Hopefully waiting to be found somewhere near the end of this seemingly endless tunnel. And then he saw him, crouching only a few feet away.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

Harry's head snapped around and he shushed Ron before motioning for him to come further.

"Ron?" A voice said, "Ron is that you?" There was no doubt about it. Hermione. She was here. Ron reached Harry and squatted beside him, just about to respond. But Harry quickly motioned him not to.

"Remember," he whispered, "they're waiting for us."

Ron nodded his head in acknowledgement, and with that suddenly felt very stupid. He looked ahead. They were at the entrance to a very large, round room. It seemed completely empty, except for a door directly opposite them, a door that Ron was sure Hermione was behind. He started, but in one swift move Harry stopped him.

"No," he said quietly, almost to himself, "It's too easy. There must be something else."

By now Ron was restless. Hermione was so close, and yet so far. He could think rationally no more.

"Like you said Harry," Ron said, "We'll never know until we see for ourselves." And with that he sprinted, wand in hand, to the other side of the room. The door was getting closer and closer. If only he could reach just a little bit farther –

"Ron! Look out!" came Harry's voice behind him. Ron did not have time to turn around to see what Harry was warning him of, he simply dived. Just in time to narrowly escape a green shot of light. He landed with a thud, hitting his head violently against the door. Everything was spinning, the world was blurring away. He could just make out Harry locked in duel with an evil creature. Then he suddenly remembered. The door... Hermione. With all the strength left in him, he stood unsteadily to his feet, and pointed his wand at the handle. Seeing Hermione's chocolate brown eyes in his head once more, he shouted the only spell he could remember – "Evanesco."

And then he saw her.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she flung her arms around him. "Oh Ron I knew you would come!" She said, then pulling back, as if a sudden realization had just fallen upon her. "He has my wand Ron. I can't do anything with out my wand!"

"Who has your wand?" Ron asked.

"_He_ has it." Hermione said, and in one moment Ron remembered that Harry was standing just feet behind him battling the dark lord by himself. But before he could turn, something had hit him in the head, and he was knocked to the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, and ran to the ground with him.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice said from behind them.

And she was gone.

**_A/N: Please, please, hold on to the rotten vegetables for now. For those of you who either don't know or haven't looked it up yet, Evanesco is a vanishing spell. Simple, I know, but it does the trick. Oh, and remember, it's not over yet! Please review!_**


End file.
